


Make Me Yours

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Closet Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and Loki have a small argument about your relationship in the eyes of your people in Asgard. After a brief encounter with Áki, a boy who needs to learn his place, you and Loki find yourselves unable to resist one another.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 292





	Make Me Yours

“You look so hot I could fuck you senseless right now, dearest.”

“ _Loki_ ,” you hissed suddenly with a small smile on your face, swatting at him as he stood behind you with a tight grip on your hips as you stood in the private quarters of the library. “We are in _public._ Behave.”

Loki’s low chuckle only sent shivers down your spine as your fingers trailed across one spine of a book that was written completely in Old Norse. “Is that any way to talk to your lover, pet?”

“Prince Loki,” you snapped suddenly, looking over your shoulder. “We may be in the private quarters, but I’m not allowing you to take me against one of these shelves. By the Nine—”

“Princess,” Loki shushed you lovingly, his arms wrapping around your middle as he pressed his lips to your cheek. “I assure you, I wouldn’t allow us to be caught this time. I can use my magic—”

“The last time you said that, Njáll found us.”

“Okay, _yes_ they did, but that was only because your perfect little mouth was taking my cock perfectly—”

You covered Loki’s mouth after turning in his arms.

“Take me to our chambers if you plan to use terms like this. I wouldn’t like to get caught with my breasts out _again_ , Prince Loki.”

Loki wanted to flinch at your tone. He understood your annoyance for his continual desire to fuck you in any spot of the palace thanks to how many times guards have caught you both in the act over the years. You both loved the thrill it gave you, possibly getting caught.

However, when you got caught was a whole other story.

“My love,” Loki started smoothly, his hands skimming up your sides slowly, “I can assure you my magic won’t phase out this time.”

“Loki, even if you can, I would feel more comfortable in our chambers,” you explained before tugging away from his hands to carry on with your browsing away from your lover. “Men and women of Asgard aren’t supposed to be accustomed to seeing their Prince and Princess fornucating in almost every corner.”

You had officially left him with a sigh, walking back into the main parts of the Library of Asgard. Loki didn’t hesitate to shamelessly stare at your ass that was being shaped by the fabric of your dress as you walked away before he took a deep, calming breath.

Loki knew you had a point. He couldn’t help but notice how it was seeming that your shared reputation in Asgard was starting to shift in the eye of your people. It wasn’t a _bad_ shift. Most people often wished you both good health and a happy life together, even if you weren’t technically married. But now, when people see you both walking around in the city, they take the extra time out of their day and ask when and if there were to be a royal heir to be added to the Asgardian family.

The thoughts of you being pregnant with his child was maddening at first. Your stomach swelling with _his_ babe. Your breasts always tender. After having that similar series of thoughts particular night, you were unable to attend to your duties with him for the week and played it off as being sick. Loki had yet to talk with you about this properly, however. You’d assumed he was just filling his lust for you again and let him ravish you in any way he saw fit. Which was true, but he also was hoping to have his seed take root inside of you.

He could feel his cock twitching to life in his trousers as he started to follow your path from the private quarters of the library. He would need to bring this up to you sometime soon. If he even thought about you carrying his child or the process of getting you pregnant again, he would certainly find himself losing control.

Once he stepped into the common room, Loki was greeted with the beautiful sunlight from outside bleeding in through the windows. Scanning the common area was almost easy. When his eyes found you, he didn’t like what he was seeing at all.

You were clutching a book to your chest while conversing with Áki, a young man who was trying far too hard to try and gain your interest. He seemed to be babbling excitedly while you showed no interest, tightening your grip on the book to contain your growing irritation. Loki could tell you were wishing to just curse him for even trying to come onto you. Everything in your body language said it all.

Áki didn’t seem to notice as he tried to shift in a more casual topic. He pointed out your book, asking why you had chosen it. His fingers brushed against your own with a grand gesture he made.

That’s what had gotten Loki’s blood to boiling.

The steps were faster at this point as Áki placed a hand on your arm in some form of dramatic condolence, which had been accompanied by a miniscule smirk. Loki knows not to be this possessive over you, he’d learned this early in your relationship. You were a beautiful, strong, and independent woman who knew her way around many topics. You, after all, were the daughter to one of the smartest men in the Asgardian senate and a gifted physician for a mother. You had no choice but to be educated.

“Dear heart!” Loki exclaimed fondly, almost as if the two of you didn’t just stop talking earlier on somewhat bad terms. “There you are!”

“Loki!” You exclaimed as you usually would. You turned your whole body towards him then, easily having Áki‘s hand fall away from your arm. Áki seemed to glare at Loki as he stooped down to press a kiss to your lips.

The kiss was easily more than a peck, and Loki wasn’t shy to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you close to his body. You didn’t care about the sudden display of affection.

You just wanted to get away from Áki. And you knew Loki would easily help with that.

When Loki pulled away from your lips, you giggled before he stared down the boy in front of you. “Who is this, darling?”

“Uh, this is—”

“Áki,” the boy replied confidently, holding a hand out for Loki to shake. “Áki Sigurdsson.”

“Ah,” Loki said, reaching his hand out and gripping tightly for the shake. “Sigurd’s boy.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Pleased to place a name to the face.” Loki forced a cordial smile before his handshake was finished and his free hand found its way to your body somehow. “What were you and my beloved talking about?”

“Áki and I were just talking about politics,” you simply explained, smiling up at Loki. “It’s nothing.”

“Mm. Enriching. Well, I’m glad to have caught you here. It seems your father wants us to meet with him about another royal meeting with the senate.” Loki noticed your face stay neutral as you reacted to his words. “He said to find you posthaste.”

“Oh, right! The meeting,” you groaned lightly, passing Áki your book you had wanted to read. “I’m sorry to give this to you, but could you possibly put this away for me, Áki?”

“Y-Yes, of course! Maybe we can find time to talk again?”

You gave him a world-stopping smile that had been accompanied by a nod before you were pulling Loki’s hands from your body to hold his hand. Once your hands were intertwined, your next mission was dragging Loki away from Áki and towards the exit of the library. You could just sense the annoyance and anger in Loki’s grip on your hand as you both said your goodbyes to one of the librarians on the way out and into the pristine halls of the palace.

“I’m killing him.”

“No, you’re not,” you admonished suddenly, still tugging him with you to get past some of the young adolescents in the hall. “No killing. You promised me that.”

“Áki is a fool if he thinks he was going to touch you like that. _No one_ can touch you like that,” Loki hissed, tugging you to a stop after turning a corner into an empty hall. “The bastard knows you’re mine. He loves a challenge. The chase of a taken woman.”

“Loki,” you sighed gently, letting yourself close the space between you two. You were finally in arms length from Loki since the library.

“I know,” he finally relented. “I know you are not an object. I know you love me. But seeing his hand on you—”

“He barely touched me.”

“One touch was enough to get my blood raging,” Loki said. His eyes were cold as you looked up at him, reaching your hands up to cup his cheeks. The second your hands found his face, his eyes shifted to a lighter, more gentle look.

“I love you, Loki. Thank you for getting me out of that.”

Loki opened his mouth to question your sudden thankfulness before shutting it and accepting the situation. He didn’t want to push further and make matters worse. Not out in this hall. Private matters didn’t need to get out to the public.

“I love you too, darling.”

You smiled genuinely at him before rising on your toes to press your lips to his. The kiss started out sweet, your lips slanted against his own perfectly. Loki hummed, pleased to find you in this position against him. He started to gently walk the two of you to the closest wall, kissing you deeper with more possessive intentions.

Loki waited to have you pull away from his lips and tell him to stop, but you only kept kissing him greedily, allowing him to cage you in against the apparent door that was built into the wall.

You gasped and arched up into his chest. Loki took that as his cue to slide his tongue across your lip before properly devouring you and conquering your mouth with his tongue. His hands found a way to your hips, digging into the intricate fabric of your dress as a leg pressed between your own. He found himself pulling away from the kiss to start nipping your jawline.

“Mine,” he rasped out, hands immediately starting to gather the fabric after jerking his leg from its position. “All _mine_.”

“L-Loki, perhaps we should—” you gasped breathlessly when one hand found your clit hidden by the simplistic undergarments easily “—we should take this somewhere private.”

Loki had a one track mind at this moment. Having his fill of you. Marking you. _Claiming_ you. So he did what seemed most obvious.

His hand that found your clit moved quickly to let your dress skirt fall and grab the knob to the door you were both leaning up against. You shifted to crowd more into Loki’s chest before he peeked inside to see just an ordinary closet.

Loki let the door swing open after moving the two of you out of the way, jutting his chin in the direction of the dark room. “Get in.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. In all honesty, you did say somewhere private.

Loki threw the door shut when you both came in and you were back to making out as he magicked your dress off just as lights flickered on. His hands found your breasts and started to grope at the sensitive flesh.

“I’m claiming you tonight, little one,” Loki hummed deviously as his thumbs swiped across your pebbling nipples. “When I say you’re mine, I mean it. Not even Áki could have you. He’ll never be able to scrub my marks off of you, even if he were to try.”

You whimpered at his words, your hands gripping at the tunic he wore. “P-Please.”

“Please what, darling? Please mark you? Fill you with my cock until you’re begging for mercy?” Loki cooed, prying his eyes from your chest to glance at your face. “Fill you with my seed until you’re given no choice but to carry my heir?”

You keened much like you did the first night he had used the same implications, nodding frantically. “Please, _please_. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything, hm? Is my Queen wanting to be dripping with her King’s cum? Fucked raw and bred to perfection?” Loki was teasing now, your dirty thoughts easily filtering through his own.

You did want this, there was certainly no doubt of that. You weren’t just saying this to play into his kink, you wanted to be fucked full. And by the Nine if this didn’t have his cock ready to burst from his trousers and just have you suspended to the wall just so he could fuck you full of his children all day in this semi-operational closet you’ve found today. He would be a fool not to take the opportunity.

Loki was going to continue teasing you with his words, but his hands were already moving faster than he could process. He found your hips quickly as he easily let his clothes melt away in a green shimmer he knew you loved, his lips biting and nipping at your own as you were pulled back into a bruising kiss.

Part of you expected him to have his fingers knuckle deep in your cunt to have you more ready than you already were, but he did nothing of the sort. Loki’s hands kneaded the flesh of your ass as his tongue flicked into your mouth, the length of his cock starting to nudge between your legs.

That was all the sentiment Loki had before his cock was shoved into you.

“O-Oh!”

“You’re so tight even after last night, darling. Your cunt always seems like I never fuck it raw enough,” he grunted, barely pulling away from your lips before he suctioned them to your neck. You felt your feet leave the ground, Loki lifting you into his arms to actually bottom out inside of you. “It appears I’ll have to take some time to remedy that, doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yes, my King,” you stuttered before Loki started to pull his cock out of your dripping pussy before slamming back in hard with a resounding squelching sound.

Loki’s thrusts he was delivering were anything but gentle as he thoroughly aimed to ruin you with his cock. You were moaning loudly, letting your hands wrap around his neck as you practically clung to him as his cock pummeled into your tight, warm channel. You prayed that Loki had somehow remembered to cast some sort of barrier between you both and the closet so none of the teens that were just a hall away could hear just how good Loki was fucking you.

But you clenched around his cock thinking about if someone _could_ hear you both.

“You dirty, dirty girl,” Loki chastised with a playful smirk. “You love this don’t you? My cock splitting you open, preparing you to take everything I have to give while someone could possibly find us? This sounds contradictory coming from you, my love.”

“I-I do,” you whined, trying to bring your hips up to have your growing orgasm stop blooming in your belly. “I love when y-you fuck me.”

Loki’s deep laugh only made the heat grow.

“Such a cock whore. I don’t see a reason to stop doing this then, if you love it so much. Perhaps every hour between our duties I should bring you back here and fuck you full of my cum so I know you’ll be the mother to our child. Can you see it pet? Your pretty little body growing tender as it shows signs of pregnancy? You’re already so responsive when I play with your breasts, I can only imagine the noises you would make once they’re swollen with milk for our child.”

“Loki!” You moaned loudly from his words, trying not to let your body lean back against the wall to stay close to him as you possibly could. His words easily made your pussy clamp down on his cock as he continued to fuck you with reckless abandon, the tip of his cock nudging your cervix. “P-Please cum in me, my King. Let me bare your c-child, _fuck!_ ”

“Words like those, my beloved, will lead to you always having your pussy full of cum,” Loki growled as his grip tightened and his thrusts became even more brutal as if it were possible. “Be careful for what you wish for, dearest.”

“Mm,” you breathed, catching the sounds of his balls slapping against your pussy from the sheer power behind his thrusts. You felt another wave of arousal flush over you and your body. “A welcome feeling, my l-love.”

Loki’s thrusts didn’t let up as he looked into your eyes, finding nothing but love and pure adoration, even while he was balls deep in your sopping cunt. His lips found yours in a messy kiss as his hips started to lose a set rhythm, a usual sign he was close to cumming.

You whimpered against his lips as his deft fingers found your sensitive clit, rubbing in short, tight circles. This made you only pull away from his lips to let out a loud moan, your legs tensing as you felt your orgasm starting to peak.

“Yes, that’s it, cum on my cock,” Loki spoke hoarsely, slamming you against the wall as leverage as he let his hand move to trace around your stretched hole that occupied his cock, his thumb still rubbing your clit. “The second you unravel, I won’t hesitate to reward you with my hot cum, sweet girl.”

Loki’s words easily pushed you over the edge, your walls continuously flexing around him as you came hard at the sensation of his fingers aiding in the assault of his cock. He let out a loud, guttural groan as the hand that was stimulating your pussy spread one side of your outer lips wide almost as if he was trying to get even _deeper_ inside you.

“Are you ready for my cum, little one? Ready to be filled by your King?”

“Yes! Y-Yes, Loki, please!” You shouted, clawing at his cool skin. Loki only had thrusted into you two more times before groaning your name loudly, burying his cock deep within your cunt before he came.

You shuddered at just how deep his cock actually was and moaned at the feeling, finding Loki’s forehead with your own as he grinded his hips up into yours as rope after rope of his cum painted your inner walls. Both of you were breathing heavy, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

“I,” Loki started as he caught his breath, his hips bucking up into you as his spent cock released the last drops of cum he had to give you for this round, “love you. So much, dove.”

You let out a shy giggle, your face heating up from close proximity. “I love you too, Loki.”

“We have much to do now, don’t we?” He mused with a fond chuckle, his hands moving from your spent pussy and ass to your hips, rubbing the bruised flesh. “Now that we’re trying to conceive a _child_ , after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another out of hand fic that was meant to be a drabble. Not much plot, so much porn. You're welcome. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
